Forbidden Love
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: First their was Romeo and Juliet, the most famous forbidden love story. Now heres a love story about a Fox and a Wolf. Two very different demons. Kouga X OC warning Story will have a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Foxes and Wolves have always had an understanding, tense, hostile, relationship. They have shared the mountains with no problems. Even with their somewhat understanding relationship, there are always problems and each group has rules that must be followed…

**200 hundred years ago, before the jewel was broken…**

"Father?! Can I please take a break?!" A young fox demon asked.

"Young lady. If you want to lead this clan one day you need to keep up your fighting skills," an older fox demon said sitting on a rock.

"Father that isn't going to happen. Not for a long time at least," the girl said and knelt in front of her father. "Just an hour break?"

Her father looked at her and smiled, "Fine Scarlet you win. Since you've done so well in your training, just an hour though."

"Yes!" Scarlet cried as a tornado surrounded her and she ran off.

"Where does that girl get so much energy?" the elder fox asked himself and headed back to the den.

Loving the feeling of having a break from her never ending training she ran. To where who knows, just some where. Not paying attention to where she was going she crashed into something, make that someone.

"Hey watch where your going," a annoyed wolf demon said standing up.

"Hey watch where your standing," Scarlet said also standing up brushing the dust off of her blue Qi Pao (Classic Chinese dress) long dress, and leggings. Scarlet looked at the young wolf demon standing before her. He was about her age. To a human they look thirteen, but in demon years their about one hundred.

"So what are running from fox? Your shadow?" the wolf asked.

" No actually, I was trying to run from you stench wolf but you snuck up on me," Scarlet said smirking. "And in stead of revering to me as fox why not trying using my name."

"I would if I new your name fox."

"Scarlet. What's your name," Scarlet asked.

"Kouga," he said smiling. "You have a pretty name." He smirked when she blushed. According to his father he was becoming a flirt which he didn't mind much.

"Thank you, "Scarlet said smiling.

"So why were you running?" Kouga asked.

"Just getting away from training," Scarlet said sighing.

"Hmm, well maybe we can hang out some more, so that we can both get away from training," Kouga said. He smiled when she did.

"I'd like that," Scarlet said and her fox ears twitched. "I have to go. My father is calling me. I have to go," she said and turned to run back the other way.

"Scarlet," Kouga said. She turned back around to look at him. "It looks like we can't hang out during the day, maybe we can hang out tonight." She smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds good to me," she said and ran back to her training…

_**Later that night**_

Scarlet sat by one of the many water falls that was in the mountains. She waved her hand and some of the water turned into a stream and she brought it to her and twirled it around her. She did it a few more times before she was interrupted.

"Are you that bored that you started training when you don't have to?" Kouga asked leaning against a tree. He wore the same smirk on his face from earlier.

She put the stream of water back into the water fall and smiled.

They spent the night playing stupid games and some how ending up in the water. Every night for the next few months them would meat by that water fall, and every night them would end up sitting in the cave behind the water fall talking…

"Scarlet?" Kouga asked leaning against the cool cave wall.

"Yes Kouga," Scarlet said sitting next to him against the wall.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kouga asked looking into Scarlet's hazel eyes. Scarlet smiled and said, "I'll let you know." Kouga smiled one of the few smiles Scarlet has scene from him. "I want you to have something Scarlet," Kouga said giving her a pendant he was wearing. "Well I believe in love at first sight. Because, the first day we met and you knocked me over, I fell for you. Literately." Scarlet's eyes widened in shock at what he had said. Kouga reached over and placed his hand on Scarlet's cheek and brought her closer to him. They were so close her scent was intoxicating. Their lips were almost touching when…

"Get away from my daughter!!!" A very mad fox demon yelled. The two young demons stood up at in human and in demon speed and backed away from each other. The cave continued to echo when Scarlet's father shouted . Soon they were in the wolf den being stared at by over fifty wolves and a very angry alpha wolf.

"Kouga, you know it's against our law and the fox clans law for you to be with a fox. Wolf for the foxes!" The alpha wolf yell, and followed it with more shouting making the two teens feel lower then dirt.

"Scarlet I'm taking you home now, and you are forbidden from ever seeing the wolf again!"

"But father!" Scarlet tried to argue.

"Do not argue with me young lady. now lets go!" The elder fox yelled and grabbed Scarlet by the arm and dragged her out.

Later the night both Kouga and Scarlet were being lectured by their fathers…

"Scarlet, I know you don't understand but trust me. Boys like Kouga are never loyal to one girl. He will find someone else and forget all about you."

"Kouga, I know you don't understand but trust me. Scarlet is a fox, a vixen, girls like Scarlet are never loyal to one boy. She will find someone else and forget all about you."

"But wolves/foxes are loyal to their mates father," Scarlet and Kouga said.

"But not when they are looking for a mate. Once they have found their mate yes but until then, their as loyal as their options are available." the fathers said.

"Foxes are thieves Kouga, they do nothing but cause trouble," the alpha wolf said. Kouga looked at his hands lost in thought.

"Wolves are ruthless. They kill humans for food Scarlet. Their blood thirsty wolves, and nothing more," the elder fox said. Scarlet looked out at the sky holding the pendant. "I'm sorry father, I wont trust him again."

"I wont trust her again father," Kouga said.


	2. Chapter 2

**100 years later right after the jewel became jewel shards…**

"The jewel shards must be found Scarlet. If not they will be used for evil I just know it," the elder fox said to an older Scarlet.

"I know father I-" Scarlet froze, " Something's coming." she said as her father and her left their new cave. The rest of the clan joined them, but before Scarlet new what was going on, one by one her clan members were slaughtered. Grabbing her shuriken (throwing stars) and looked around terrified for the attacker. She turned to her father, to ask him what to do but she turned to see him get struck down in front of her.

"Father!" Scarlet screamed and fell to her knees by his side. She looked up at the attacker. "You bastard!"

"Now, now, no need for bad langue. Words like that should never be heard from beauty such as you," the man said towering over her.

"Go to hell!" She screamed and sent a flaming shuriken's at him. He dodged them and grabbed her by her neck.

"Look at me and remember my name," he said as he reached up and scratched her face, from above her eye brow to her cheek bone. "Naraku," he said and dropped her neck to her father. "That cut on your face will become a scar. I wont heal completely like your wounds should. Now take care my dear," he said and disappeared into his miasma.

Scarlet collapsed next to her father and broke down crying. "Father, father please wake up. You can train me till I can't move but please wake up," she begged.

"Scarlet," he choked out.

"Father," Scarlet said looking at her father.

"Find the jewel shards before that monster does. If he gets them he will cause more heart ach for many more people." Her father reached to his left and grabbed his ninjato (short sword). "Take this and I'll always be with you." And with that the leader of the fox clan died in his daughters arms….

**1 year later after Kouga met Kagome and had lost his pack**

Some how Kagome had convinced Kouga to join their group. Well more like convinced Inuyasha. They needed the numbers on their side and having the wolves' with them gave them an advantage. But Inuyasha hated this idea. But what could he do?

The group had been traveling for days straight and the humans of the group were extremely tired. Praying that they would find a village and soon gave them the strength they needed to go on. Their prayers were answered when in the distance they saw a village coming into view.

"Thank that heavens," Miroku said smiling and looked at fading Sango. "Do you need some assistants Sango?" he asked gas his smile turned to a grin.

"Not from you monk," Sango said getting annoyed. The two were so busy arguing they didn't even notice that they were at the village.

"Guys we're here," Kagome said breaking up the two love birds. Its been a few months but the two were finally together, even though they would die before admitting it.

"Kagome, how have put up with them for so long?" Kouga asked getting annoyed.

"Their not always like this Kouga."

"They've never stopped arguing since the wolves and I have been here," Kouga said. Inuyasha smirked but would die before agreeing with Kouga. They reached an inn that looked descent, but they were stopped by a rich elderly looking man.

"Young monk, I hate to bother you but I am in desperate need of your help," the man said. Miroku smiled and said, "Of course sir what seems to be the trouble."

"Well if you and you friends don't mind coming with me I'll explain," the man said and began walking toward his mansion.

"Miroku, why are you planning on hiring us for something he asked you to do?" Inuyasha asked following the monk. Miroku just smiled nervously and continued following the old man.

They reached the mansion and were prepared a meal. Once they ate and were comfortable the old man got down to business. "I need you guys to stay for a few days."

"No way," Inuyasha said bluntly. "Ouch!" he yelled when Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.

"What exactly is the problem?" Miroku asked.

" A thief has been going from village to village stealing gems, gold, any riches that can be carried. She hit a village not to far from hear and I was told she is coming here next an-"

"She?" Miroku asked. Sango glared at Miroku.

"Yes she. She is a fox demon. She has been robbing every wealthy man," the old man said.

"Fox demon?" Kouga asked instantly remembering Scarlet.

"Yes a fox demon, damn thieves," the old man said.

"And what's in it for us?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"The girl has jewel shards," the man said.

"Done," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha shouldn't we talk about this?" Kagome asked.

"What's there to talk about? We need the jewel shards and this fox demon will be coming here. Pretty much coming to us," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Dog boy has a point," Kouga said and every one looked at him like he was crazy for actually agreeing with him. "We need to get the jewel shards and I'm sure Kagome could use a rest." They all agreed that they would stay for two days tops and they waited for thief to arrive. No one thought that the thief would strike tonight.

Scarlet made camp a mile away from town and got ready for her task. 'This Naraku, he has money, I could tell by the cloths he wore. I'll check every wealthy home until I find him and kill him,' she thought as she changed into her short black Qi Pao with black leggings. After she changed cloths as she strapped her ninjato and a pouch with her shuriken around her waist and tied a red strap over her belt. She put on her gloves that went up to her elbows and hid blades in them ( like Sango's ). She sighed and stood up and looked up at the moon, "Its time…" she said and headed to the village.

When she got closer to the village she manipulated the wind to confuse any "body guards" the old man might have gotten to protect him. Making it to the mansion was easy. But getting in wouldn't be. She could smell the demons inside and new she was in for a challenge. Swiftly she climbed to the roof and crawled to the next level of the mansion where she new the gold would be. She crawled into the window and quickly looked around. Seeing no one she found the gold and jewel but stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar scent filled her nose. She turned around and saw the wolf prince, Kouga leaning against the door frame. "Kouga…" She saw his pearl white teeth in the darkness as he smirked and said,

"Hello Scarlet."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hello Scarlet," Kouga said smirking.**

"**Kouga," Scarlet whispered in shock.**

"**Turns out my father was right about you. Foxes are thieves," Kouga said.**

**Still in shock Scarlet didn't say anything until Kouga broke her trance as he took a step toward her. Panicking Scarlet grabbed the bag of gold and threw her flaming shuriken at Kouga and ran for the window. Using the power of the shikon jewel shards in his legs he easily dodged the shuriken and stopped her. Grabbing her by her wrists he slammed her against the wall.**

"**Your not going anywhere," Kouga said and held her wrists about her head with one hand and took the bag of gold with his free hand. 'Why isn't she struggling to get away?' He thought. "Scarlet?" Was the last thing he said as he was slammed against the wall with a gust of wind. The force was strong that it forced Kouga to drop the gold and it made it easy for Scarlet to grab it jump out the window.**

**Kouga groaned and ran down waking up everyone as he did. He found Scarlet's scent after a few minutes. The wind had confused him when it his nose but found the strongest trail that would lead him to her. 'Her scent was even more intoxicating then it was before. I can't believe that I missed it so much. Kagome's scent doesn't even drive me this crazy,' Kouga thought as he ran.**

**Inuyasha and the others were close behind Kouga. Kagome was able to point them in a the right direction when she sensed the jewel shards.**

**Knowing Kouga would without a doubt would follow her, along with his friends, Scarlet ran towards a near by cliff on the outskirts of town. "It they want to play, I'll play," Scarlet whispered to herself. She jumped into a tree that hung over the edge of the cliff.**

**Kouga reached the cliff and looked around. 'I know she's here somewhere. She wont give up without a fight. Which is something I've always liked about her.' Kouga thought as the rest of the group caught up. "What happened Kouga. Did you lose the fox, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.**

"**She didn't get away, she's still here," Kouga said trying to figure out where she was hiding.**

"**Up there," Kagome said pointing up into the tree. "The jewels shards are in her necklace." Everyone looked up and saw a girl in the tree, leaning against the trunk.**

"**It took you long enough," Scarlet said and chuckled.**

"**Come down here! And hand over the jewel shards you have!" Inuyasha yelled taking out his tetsiga. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock at the size of the sword, but it didn't faze her.**

"**Not a chance," she said eyeing everyone carefully. 'I never jump into a battle without first checking out my opponents. No let's see… Three demons and three humans. Kouga's wolves stayed behind with his two followers to protect the village. So, I have a monk, demon slayer, a hanyu, a wolf, a fox kit, and a girl,' she thought. 'The girl I don't have to worry to much about, but the others I will have to watch.'**

"**So which one of you do I have to fight?" Scarlet asked not willing to give up the jewel shards nicely.**

"**Why does there have to be a fight?" Kagome asked stopping Inuyasha and Kouga. **

"**I don't want to but I will if you guys don't back down. I worked hard for these shards so I'll work even harder to keep them," Scarlet said grasping the pendant she wore that held the shards. The pendant turned out to be a locket. **

"**Inuyasha maybe she can help us. She can see the shards too," Kagome said. Normally Inuyasha would have thrown a fit but he new, Naraku would try and get someone who could see the shards too.**

"**Sure," Inuyasha simply said.**

**Kouga was shocked and didn't say anything.**

"**I don't know," Scarlet said sitting down on the branch she had been standing on . "I prefer to be alone." **

"**Why don't we go back and talk about this," Miroku suggested.**

"**That sounds good," Scarlet said jumping down from the tree. "By the way my name is Scarlet." Everyone introduced themselves and hadn't noticed that Miroku was getting closer to Scarlet until, "EEK!" she screamed and punched Miroku in the nose. Kouga couldn't help it and busted up laughing.**

"**That's what you get monk!!!!!" **

**They finally reached the village when Scarlet realized she was probably the last person the villagers wanted there. **

"**Maybe I should just go back to my camp," she said.**

"**Why," Kouga asked. Scarlet startled him when she tossed him the bag of gold.**

"**That' why." **

"**Oh right" **

"**Maybe I can convince the elder that you wont steal from him, and this was all a misunderstanding," Miroku said. " And Kouga can put the gold back since he's the fastest."**

"**That's actually a good idea," Sango said smiling.**

**Kouga took the gold back to the upper room while the rest of the group went into the mansion. After convincing the elder that he didn't have to worry about Scarlet, they sat around a fire and began talking. **

"**Inuyasha, I've heard of you. You're the youngest son of the former Lord of the Western lands correct?" Scarlet asked. **

**Inuyasha nodded and was surprised. She's the first to not be shocked that he was a hanyu. **

"**Where did you get that scar?" Shippo asked bluntly. **

**Not fazed Scarlet said, "It happened a long time ago during training." Only Kouga new she was lying. **

**After talking for a little while longer Scarlet decided she would travel with them and help them. Neither side mentioned Naraku and neither side wanted to. After a few hours everyone was asleep and Scarlet snuck out of the mansion. Unaware of a nosey wolf following her. Scarlet got to her camp and gathered her belongings.**

"**You were lying earlier," Kouga said.**

**Scarlet whirled around and saw the wolf demon smirking leaning against a tree. "What do you care?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"You were lying earlier," Kouga said.

Scarlet whirled around and saw the wolf demon smirking leaning against a tree. "What do you care?"

Kouga felt a bit of hurt from her question. Why did he care? He hasn't seen her since that night by the water fall and that was a hundred years ago. Even so when the monk touched her, Kouga felt a hint of jealousy.

Scarlet looked at the dumbfounded wolf, who just stared back. "Are you going to say something or just stand there?" she asked picking up the rest of her belongings.

Kouga wasn't going to let this fox get the better of him. "Why were you lying earlier?"

"What makes you think I was lying?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you never got that scar training. Your smart you wouldn't have aloud that to happen," Kouga said.

"Was that a compliment Kouga?" Scarlet asked facing the wolf.

"What if it was?"

"Then you wasted it on the wrong girl. Save it for that weak human girl," Scarlet said trying to walk passed him, but was stopped when Kouga grabbed her arm.

"Leave Kagome out of this," Kouga said feeling himself getting angry.

" Why, are you upset that I'm telling you the truth about that girl?" Scarlet asked.

"She's a very nice, sweet, beautiful, smart girl so don't you dare insult her!" Kouga ranted getting mad.

"'During your ranting and defending that girl you never once said that you love her," Scarlet said smirking.

"I do," Kouga said tightening his hand around Scarlet's arm. Scarlet hissed slightly in pain.

"Your crushing my arm," Scarlet said trying to pull her arm away. Kouga realized he was hurting her and let go of her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok I was out of line," Scarlet said rubbing her arm. They both fell into an awkward silence. Kouga was the first to speak.

"You never answered my question," Kouga said.

Scarlet giggled, "Honestly I forgot your question." Kouga chuckled and repeated his question from earlier.

"Why did you lie earlier?"

"Oh right," Scarlet said and touched the scar on her face. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why? It can't be that bad," Kouga said thinking back to when he lost his pack.

"It can't be that bad?!" scarlet snapped and was in Kouga's face in a second.

"Yeah I can't be that bad. I lost my pack in one shot to a mad man!" Kouga yelled.

"That makes two of us," Scarlet said calming down and went and sat on a rock that was by them. Kouga knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?" Kouga asked forgetting about being mad and just wanted to comfort this beautiful girl in front of him.

"He slaughtered them, one by one," Scarlet paused feeling herself breaking down. "He left my father for last and wounded him enough so that he would die in my arms." Scarlet said all this between sobs. Kouga pulled her into his arms. "He gave me this scar so that I always carry the pain of what he did with me." Kouga held her as she let down all of her barriers.

"Everything will be ok, I'm here," Kouga said letting her cry knowing she hasn't since she lost her family. "Who was the man?"

Chocking out she said, "He called himself Naraku." Kouga growled and tightened his arms around her, although she didn't notice. "I started breaking in to wealthy people's homes hoping to find him. He looked wealthy, so I figured I could eventually find him. But so far I haven't had any luck."

"What do you do with the money you steal?" Kouga asked.

"I give it to poor families who need it more then me," Scarlet said. She realized she was still in his arms. "Um I'm ok now thank you." Kouga blushed and let go of her.

"W-we should get back," Kouga said standing up and offered her his hand. She looked up at him. " I want to start over Scarlet, as friends," Kouga said. Scarlet smiled and took his hand.

"I'd like that," Scarlet said as she stood up. Kouga had pulled her up a little hard causing her to stumble and fall into his arms.

"Sorry," Kouga said and helped her stand up straight. He took her bags and started heading back to the village. Scarlet stayed back for a few minutes trying to put together the puzzle pieces that were scattered in her head. 'Oh my god, I'm still in love with him.'

The next morning the group headed out early, much to the disappointment of Kagome. But Scarlet didn't mind much mainly because she got to talk with Shippo.

"Its been a long time since I've seen another fox," Shippo said happily.

"Me too," Scarlet said smiling, but Kouga could see that it was fake.

The day seemed to go by very slow. Since Scarlet just joined the group it was a little uncomfortable. Scarlet and Kouga began talking about everything which sparked something in Kagome. She was so use to Kouga melting at her feet that she didn't like the Scarlet was getting the attention. After Kouga had broken the silence even Miroku and Sango warmed up to her quickly. Soon it was time to stop for the night. Hoping that they could just relax was crushed when they saw a small tornado coming toward they. Since it wasn't Kouga they could only think of one other person it could be. Ayame.

"Kouga!" She said jumping out of the tornado and into his arms.

"Ayame?!" Kouga said baffled. He looked over at Scarlet who was looking at the ground and something in his chest constricted. He didn't like seeing her up set.

"Kouga, I'm here so that you can take me for your wife again. Have you made up your mind yet?" Ayame asked.

"No Ayame I don't want to marry you!" Kouga said trying to get his point across.

"But you said-" Ayame stopped and looked over at the new face in the group and at Kagome. "You not in love with Kagome anymore. I can see it in your eyes…" Ayame said backing away from him. " The girl, the fox. Kouga how could you! Foxes and Wolves are forbidden to be mates!"

"Ayame there has to be a mistake. Scarlet joined us yesterday, and met all of us yesterday," Miroku said calmly. Ayame looked at Kouga, the monk, and then the fox.

"Is that true?" Ayame asked.

Scarlet looked at Kouga then at Ayame, "Yes that's true. I met _all_ of them yesterday."

"Ayame, I'm not looking for anyone right now. That promise I made years ago doen't mean anything anymore. Just like when I say I love Kagome. They don't mean anything anymore. I'm sorry. Those words will mean something one day just not now." Kouga said knowing he was lying to himself. Those words did mean something but not for the human and not for wolf girl. But the for the beautiful fox girl he fell for one hundred years ago.

Ayame felt her heart break but new that it took a lot of courage for him to say that. "Thank you Kouga, for telling me the truth. I hope you'll be happy someday," she said and kissed his cheek. She left with her wolves. Kagome however wasn't to happy, she liked attention and she just lost a big part of the attention that Kouga gave her.

They quickly made camp and soon everyone went to sleep. Well almost everyone. Scarlet had snuck away and found a near by spring and sat by it sticking her feet into the cool water.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Kouga said behind her. Scarlet jumped up and was face to face with Kouga.

"Do you have to keep sneaking up on me like that?!" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry Scarlet," Kouga said smiling.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked grinning.

"I …. just want to talk," Kouga said feeling very nervous now.


	5. Chapter 5

"I …. just want to talk," Kouga said suddenly feeling very nervous now.

"I also want to talk," Scarlet said looking up at the wolf demon.

"Well ladies first," Kouga said smiling.

"My father was right about you. You did become a player. First me then Ayame, as well as Kagome. I thought wolves were loyal," Scarlet said moving away from the wolf. She turned back around to glare at him when she heard him laughing. "Do you find something amusing?"

"You Scarlet," Kouga said continuing to laugh. "Your jealous."

"I am not ! Why the hell would I be jealous?!" Scarlet yelled feeling her face getting warmer.

"Just admit it Scarlet," Kouga calmly said as he gently grabbed her arm and had her turn to face him.

"There's nothing to admit!" Scarlet said getting extremely close to the cocky wolf hoping she could get him to shut up.

"Yes there is. Your still in love with me," Kouga said smirking when he saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Still in love? With you? What a joke! Why the hell would I still be in love with a selfish, hot headed, ladies man, player, wolf?!" Scarlet yelled. She gasped in surprise when Kouga grasped the pendant he had given her. He held it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Then why do you still have this?" Kouga asked stepping closer to the blushing girl.

"I-I kept it so that I can remember who you were," Scarlet said hoping he bought her bluff. She didn't want him to know he was right. But of course he caught her bluff.

"Lying to me wont work," Kouga said in a softer tone. "Tell me the truth."

"Why does it matter?" Scarlet asked looking away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"It matters to me," Kouga whispered in her ear. Scarlet couldn't breathe because of how close he was to her. "Please, I need to know. Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?" Kouga asked. Scarlet kept her eyes averted from him. Letting go of the pendant, Kouga placed his hand gently under her chin and made her look at him. "Please tell me the truth."

"I can't because if I do I'll be disobeying my father. Again. I can't do that," Scarlet said trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Kouga brushed his hand across her cheek and caught a few stay tears that fell.

"Scarlet listen to me. There was and is no law that we can't be together," Kouga said.

"What?" Scarlet asked and looked up at him, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Our fathers didn't want us together because of a personal feud between them. They made a fake law so that we would stay away from each other. My father told me this right before he died. He felt bad for breaking us up," Kouga said as he wiped a few more tears from her face. Scarlet shook her head in protest.

"No Kouga it just can't happen. Not for us," she said pulling out of his grasp. "I can't lose anymore people I love, I just can't." Scarlet was about to leave when she and Kouga sensed something. "He's here." Kouga looked around in alarm.

"Naraku."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the young leader of the wolf demon tribe again. You look well," Naraku said and laughed his laugh that sent chills down Scarlet's spine. Kouga growled but stayed by Scarlet. "And Scarlet. My dear Scarlet, if its possible you look twice as beautiful with that scar I gave you. The smell of your blood still keeps me up at night because its so intoxicating." Naraku began laughing again but stopped when he felt a flaming shuriken in his left shoulder. He glared at Scarlet and said, "Scarlet, now was that really necessary? I just gave you a complement."

"Your words are poison," Scarlet said as the wind picked up around her. Naraku was about to attack Scarlet.

Kouga who had been listening the whole time lost his patients, "You wont touch her!"

"Aw how sweet a wolf and a fox. This will even more fun when I kill you both."

"Today it will be you who will die!" Kouga yelled as he charged at the hanyu.

"No Kouga wait!" Scarlet yelled, but she was to late. She sensed Inuyasha's windscar after Kouga charged at Naraku. Naraku was ready to die and he smirked at Scarlet and Kouga knowing even with his death he will cause more suffering. Scarlet was not going to let that happen.

Using her ability to also control the earth, along with air, fire and water she caused the ground to move so that Kouga wouldn't receive a fatal blow but the windscar would still kill Naraku. Naraku also realized this but could do nothing. Inuyasha's windscar hit Naraku dead on, but also hit Kouga.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku came running up to Inuyasha to find out what happened. Inuyasha explained the best that he could. He looked over the battlefield and saw not only Naraku's fallen body, but Kouga's as well. He was sure the wolf was dead. His ears twitched when Kagome began yelling at him.

"Your so stupid Inuyasha! You killed him!"

"He jumped into attack Naraku as I released my attack, there was nothing I could do," Inuyasha said looking at his tetsiga. Kagome saw the look in his eyes, and saw that Inuyasha felt terrible about what just happened. No one had noticed that Scarlet had already ran over to Kouga and was trying to pick him up.

"Instead of morning him, you could help me get him back to camp! He's not dead but he will be if his wounds aren't treated!" Scarlet yelled getting annoyed. Inuyasha rushed over to help carry him to camp.

"How is he still alive? He got hit with the windscar," Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"He only received a partial blow. I got him out of the way in time," Scarlet said looking at the wounded Kouga. Scarlet saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and saw that he felt awful about what happened even though he would die before eh would admit it. They soon got Kouga to camp and Inuyasha put him in the tent. Kagome was quick to say she would treat his wounds but Scarlet protested.

"If you don't mind I'll take care of him," Scarlet said not waiting for an answer and went into the tent. Kneeling down by him she removed his armor and the fur around his arms and legs. Foxes and wolves have their own ways to speed up the healing of wounds. They lick the wounds of those close to them. She new she had to be quick so that he wouldn't wake up and tease her. She bent down and began to heal his wounds…


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning! this chapter will contain lemon. There will be warning signs)

Kouga was in a peaceful sleep. He didn't even remember falling a sleep, but he liked it. He also liked the dream he was having, involving a certain lovely fox girl. Kouga saw himself holding her, touching her, feeling her hands touching him. They kissed, he loved the taste of her lips, oh god her lips. His head became foggy and he realized he was dreaming, and he could no longer feel her in his arms, but he could still feel her against him. He then felt something strange, he felt something wet. His eyes slowly began to open , and he saw Scarlet. And she had her head bent down over his chest. He slightly jumped when he felt something wet again. She was licking his wounds. Scarlet hadn't noticed that Kouga was awake and continued. Kouga grinned at what she was doing, and loved the feeling. He started laughing, scarring the life out of beautiful fox above him.

"I thought you didn't love me," Kouga said smirking. His smirk grew when Scarlet's face turned bright red. Kouga sat up bringing her up with him, having her sit on his lap with her legs on either side of him

"I never said that," she said. Kouga placed his hand under her chin and had her look up to him.

"You never said you loved me either," Scarlet said looking up into his blue eyes. "Why should I be the first one to say it?" Kouga's smirk turned to a smile as he brought her to him. Scarlet leaned in and kissed Kouga. Kouga's eye's shot open, he wasn't expecting Scarlet to kiss him like that. But he wasn't complaining. He pulled her closer to him massaging her lips with his. Scarlet's arms wrapped around Kouga's neck barring her hands in his hair. Kouga wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist pulling her even closer to him. Feeling the need to breathe they pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Scarlet," Kouga said resting his head against her forehead. Scarlet smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Kouga." Kouga smiled and kissed her with more passion. Kouga leaned back bringing her with him. Kouga pulled away and looked down at Scarlet.

"Scarlet, do you, I mean, will you…. Will you become my mate," Kouga asked nervously. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock but then she smiled.

"Yes, Kouga. I would love to become your mate," she said as her smile grew wider.

(Lemon starts here)

Kouga gave her a smile of his own and nodded before bringing his lips back to hers. He rolled them both over so that he was on top. Their tongues entwined in a passionate dance; their bodies fighting over dominance. Scarlet fisted her hand in Kouga's hair again as her other one worked on removing Kouga's fur around his waist. Kouga followed her example and supported his weight on one hand while the other busied itself with getting rid of her clothes as well. Soon, they were both topless with the exception of Scarlet, who still wore her breast bindings. With another quick kiss to the lips, Kouga trailed his lips lower, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. He felt the vibration of her weak moan through throat and smirked into his kisses.

Scarlet got him back by running her hands down his smooth, muscled chest, letting her fingertips tease his skin lightly and coaxing a guttural moan Kouga's mouth. Her fingers drifted over the muscles in his arms before going back over the tiny scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt his teeth nipping playfully at the sensitive skin on her neck, arching her body up into his. Kouga let his hands start to work on undoing the binds around her chest. It took a little time and a whole lot of his patience, but finally the binds came unwrapped and he threw them to the floor moodily. Propping himself up on his arms, Kouga looked down at the beauty that was his Scarlet. A blush settled over Scarlet's cheeks and she looked away, bringing her arms over her chest to try and cover herself. She was self conscience of her own scar's.

Kouga saw this and grasped her arms firmly, pulling them away so she was free for him to look at. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek tenderly, causing her to look at him uncertainly.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me, Scarlet." He whispered to her softly. "You're beautiful…more so than I could ever have hoped to imagine."

She looked up at him fully when he said this and smile weakly.

"Really?"

"Of course…I would never lie to you," He assured her, kissing her lips gently.

Slowly he released her arms, seeing if she trusted him enough to believe her. And sure enough, Scarlet wound her arms about his neck and smiled up at him warmly. She brought him back down to her aching lips, taking in his fiery taste. She swept her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue lightly. Kouga moaned into her mouth, crushing his lips to hers. His hands trailed up from her hips to rest gently upon the swells of her breasts. Scarlet arched into his touch, pushing more of her soft skin into his hands. Kouga smirked into her lips before once again kissing his way down to her neck. He listened as Scarlet let out some of the most beautiful sounds as he caressed her tenderly with his fingers. He sucked hard on her collarbone as his finger flicked lightly over her hardened nipples.

Scarlet bit her lower lip, unable to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Then, through hooded eyes she watched as Kouga's lips descended even further down, coming closer and closer to the place where she craved for his kisses the most. Soon, his hand on one breast was replaced with his warm lips as Kouga kissed her skin lovingly before taking the nipple into his mouth. Scarlet cried out, her back arching all the way off of the cot and her pelvis rocking into Kouga's. A strangled moan escaped Kouga's mouth, sending the sweet vibrations to her sensitive skin. Kouga pressed her body further into the cot, grinding his hips into hers desperately. As he continued his assault on her breasts, his free hand slipped down and removed her leggings, exposing her undergarments. Not wanting to be alone in the matter, Scarlet finally removed the fur around his waist and revealed his small undergarments that did little to help conceal the growing problem he had in his lower regions.

Feeling that he had done enough pleasuring to her chest, Scarlet entwined her fingers in his hair yet again and pulled his mouth back up to hers. Kouga shifted on top of her, trying to find a more favorable position. He didn't notice that one of Scarlet's hands had unwound itself from his hair and was now slowly working its way down his chest. It wasn't until her small hand had slipped into the band of his undergarments did Kouga realize what she was doing. When he felt her slender fingers wrap around him hotly, Kouga tore his lips away from hers and let out a whining moan. His arms began to tremble as he struggled to hold himself up. Scarlet smirked at the pained, yet lustful look on her lover's face. She gave him a rather hard stroke and he couldn't suppress the growl that was released from his throat.

"To much for you wolf?" Scarlet asked taunting him. Kouga smirked down at her.

"You'll regret that fox," Kouga said.

"You can't tease a fox, because they tease right back," Scarlet said smirking. Kouga smirked back and suddenly, he dove back down to her lips, grasping her wrist and pulling her hand from the already throbbing part of his anatomy. Kouga grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, restraining her against the bed and grinding into her aggressively. When he pulled away from their heated kiss, Kouga smirked down at her mischievously. Scarlet hadn't seen domineering side of Kouga before, except in battle, but she had to admit…it was incredibly sexy. Then suddenly, she felt Kouga's free hand slip down into her undergarments and his finger began to play with the juncture between her legs. Scarlet whimpered pitifully and writhed desperately underneath him.

"What was that you were saying about teasing fox?" Kouga asked smirking down at her. "Do you like that?" He asked, the tone in his voice seductively teasing.

"Uh hu…" She moaned, helplessly.

"Do you want more?" He purred, leaning down flicking his tongue on one of her fox ears.

"Ye…yes…" She whined, loudly through another moan.

"Yes…who?" He taunted her, increasing the pace of his teasing.

"Yes…Ko…Kouga!" She cried.

"Alright if my mate commands…so it will be done." Kouga replied, pulling his hand out of her undergarments, his fingers glistening in some kind of fluid.

Scarlet watched as he brought his soaked digits to his mouth and sucked on them passionately. She found this incredibly hot. Then, Kouga brought himself back down to capture her lips with his again. Scarlet could taste herself on Kouga's lips. When he pulled away again, Kouga released her arms and looked down at her lustfully.

"Are…are you sure this is what you want, Scarlet?" Kouga asked her. "I can't guarantee it's not going to hurt."

Scarlet smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly in response. "I don't care. I love you, Kouga. Please, make me yours." Scarlet told him, softly.

Kouga smiled and kissed her back, but this kiss was more gentle and loving than his others. He wanted to show her how much he truly loved her, how much he cared. While he had her distracted, Kouga's hand slipped down and removed her undergarments swiftly. Then with a little help from Scarlet, he was able to slip his own shorts down his lean legs, sighing from the relief of not being restrained any longer. He pulled away from Scarlet's lips and carefully parted her thighs so he could settle in between them. Scarlet's eyes glanced down and found herself very impressed by what she saw. Kouga let his eyes drift over Scarlet's form briefly before his eyes fell back upon hers.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, his tone almost choked up.

Scarlet reached for him, and Kouga leaned down into her embrace as he nudged her opening.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing her lips tenderly.

Scarlet nodded her head and pressed her lips more firmly to his. With her permission given, Kouga pushed forward and felt himself being consumed by her heat. Their breath was caught in both of their throats at the instant rush of sensations that was sent throughout their bodies. Once he was buried deep inside her, Kouga pulled away and examined Scarlet expression intently. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. He leaned forward and nudged her cheek with his nose affectionately, asking her silently if she was okay. She looked up at him, taking in the look of pain on his face. His whole body was shaking from being held back. Scarlet offered him a warm smile and leaned up to kiss the smooth skin of his shoulder lightly.

"I…I knew…you could ne…never…hurt me." Scarlet whispered into his ear.

Kouga smiled with relief, his eyes staring deeply into Scarlet's as she pulled back. He held her protectively in his arms as he laid her back down upon the bed and rocked into her gently. Twin moans entwined in the air as they rocked together passionately. It was so amazing what they were experiencing. They were one in that moment, connected as man and woman. Scarlet shakily wrapped her arms around Kouga's broad shoulders and clung to him helplessly. He smiled down at her breathlessly as his rhythm gradually began to increase. Just as they both were reaching the pinnacle of their pleasure, Scarlet leaned forward and kissed the scar that covered his left eyes lovingly, and Kouga was sure for a split second that she had healed it. He brought his lips back to hers just as the first waves of their climax hit them. As they climaxed they each bit each other on the neck. Foxes and wolves bite their lovers to symbolize that they have a mate and they belong to someone.

"Sc…Scarlet!" He cried as he spilled himself into the woman beneath him.

"Kouga…oh Kouga!" She sobbed, clutching him to her as she milked him for all he was worth.

(End of Lemon)

Kouga nuzzled his face in Scarlet's neck as they lay in each others arms. The two mates slowly fell into a blissful sleep, content to be with each other forever. Forbidden love turned into forever love.


End file.
